Snow Day Fun
by bubblegumfroot
Summary: Lucas and Riley decide to spend their "snow day" together. What do they decide to do? Christmas related things of course!


It was a snowy and extremely cold December day and Abigail Adams High school had cancelled school due to problems with their heat.

The temperature was in the negatives, so there was no way that the school would be able to open without the heat working properly. Riley was relieved to have a day off, and went straight back to bed once her dad had told her about the cancellation.

After sleeping in for a few hours, Riley woke up around 11 am. She yawned and checked her phone and saw that Lucas had texted her.

 _Wanna spend the day off together?_

Riley smiled at the text and quickly replied.

 _Sounds like fun! What do you wanna do?_

Riley got up and took her phone with her into the bathroom and she jumped into the shower. Her phone dinged.

 _We can chill at my house? Maybe watch a movie? My mom said it's cool!_

Riley replied, _Okay! I'll ask my dad if he can drop me off :p_

Lucas replied with heart emoji's and Riley smiled. She finished taking a shower and brushed her teeth before heading to her room to get dressed.

"Hey dad?" Riley shouted from her room. She didn't want to get dressed until she knew she could go to Lucas' house.

Cory rushed to Riley's room and started to open her door.

"WAIT! I'm only wearing a towel." Riley squealed. Cory left the door slightly open and had his back turned.

"Sorry! What did you need?" asked Cory.

"Can I hang out with Lucas today at his house? His mom is home and she said it was ok."

"Absolutely not! How do I know his mother is actually home, hmm?" Cory asked.

Riley groaned. "I'm pretty sure you have her number, just call her yourself! I wouldn't lie."

"Fine, I will!" And with that, Cory went to get his phone and called Mrs. Friar. He made sure to get Lucas' parent's numbers the instant Riley and Lucas went on their first date back in eighth grade.

Riley rolled her eyes and started to get dressed. After two minutes, she heard a knock on her door and her dad slightly opened the door again.

"Okay, I talked to Mrs. Friar and she reassured me that she will be home, so I guess you can go."

Riley smiled. "Thanks dad!"

"But, I want you home for dinner, so I'll get you around 5, got it?" Cory asked.

"Got it." Riley said.

"Good." Cory said. He closed her door and left her to finish getting ready.

Riley texted Lucas that she could come over and she finished getting dressed.

She decided to wear the thickest black leggings she could find and an oversized dark blue sweater that she had bought at the thrift store. She put on some grey fuzzy socks as well.

She then blow dried her hair and decided to leave it down. After that, she put on some mascara, filled in her eyebrows a bit, and added some tinted lip balm. She grabbed her white winter hat, a grey chunky infinity scarf, and her phone before heading downstairs.

Cory was watching TV on the couch as Riley made her way down to the living room.

"Alright, I'm ready!" announced Riley.

"Finally!" said Cory as he turned off the TV

Riley rolled her eyes went to put on her winter boots and coat. Cory did the same and soon they left the apartment.

About 20 minutes later, Riley made it to Lucas' place. She texted Lucas that she was outside and quickly kissed her dad on the cheek before getting out the car and walking to Lucas' front door.

"No funny business!" Cory yelled out his car window once he saw Lucas open the door.

Riley shook her head in embarrassment and Lucas chuckled.

"We promise, sir!" yelled Lucas.

"Bye dad!" Riley shouted. She waved goodbye and quickly went inside Lucas' house. Cory squinted his eyes at Lucas and did the "I'm watching you" gesture before pulling out of the driveway.

Lucas gulped and stood outside until Cory drove away. He came back inside and shivered from being outside in the freezing cold.

"Your dad still scares me sometimes, you know that?" said Lucas. Riley chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him. "Sometimes?

"Okay, all the time." Lucas said.

Riley smirked. "Much better." Lucas walked over to Riley and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad you're here." Lucas said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Me too." Riley breathed. She closed the gap between them and softly kissed his lips. He kissed her back, and deepened the kiss.

Lucas' mom walked into the living room and cleared her throat.

The couple jumped and quickly untangled themselves from each other. Their cheeks were flushed and neither of them wanted to look up at Mrs. Friar.

"Sorry mom." Lucas said, embarrassed. "S-sorry!" stammered Riley.

Mrs. Friar shook her head and chuckled.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see anything okay?" They both nodded their heads and sighed in relief.

"Anyways… I came down here to ask if you two wanted to help me decorate the Christmas tree. It will go a lot quicker if you two helped!" Mrs. Friar said.

Riley's face instantly lit up, and she forgot about the embarrassing moment that had just happened.

"I would love too!" Riley said excitedly. Lucas smiled at how excited Riley was and said, "Sure! It'll be fun."

Mrs. Friar smiled. "Great! Lucas, can you get the box of decorations from the attic?"

"Sure." said Lucas before making his way to the attic.

"Riley, do you want some hot chocolate?" Mrs. Friar asked. Riley smiled and nodded.

"Yes, please! Do you need help making it?" Riley asked.

"Oh no, I've got it, thank you."

"Okay!" Riley said.

Mrs. Friar went to make the hot chocolate and Riley sat on the couch and waited for Lucas to come back with the decorations. Riley then came up with an idea. She grabbed her phone and went on YouTube to find a Christmas music playlist.

Lucas came back with the huge box of decorations, and struggled to set them down onto the floor.

"I always forget how heavy that box is!" Lucas said as he tried to catch his breath. Riley giggled and stood up.

"Do you have a speaker that I can plug my phone into? I wanna play some Christmas music!"

Lucas smiled. "I knew it was a matter of time before you started with the Christmas music."

"Well duh! This is the perfect occasion for it!" exclaimed Riley.

Lucas chuckled and grabbed the speaker from the shelves under the TV set. Riley handed Lucas her phone and he plugged in the speaker. He pressed play and soon _"It's Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas"_ by Michael Bublé filled the room.

"I've got the hot chocolate!" Mrs. Friar sang as she walked back into the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Yay! Thank you!" Riley said as she took a mug. Lucas did the same and said, "Thanks mom."

"No problem. Oh, and I see we've already got the Christmas music on! This should be fun."

Lucas took a sip of hot chocolate and set his mug down before opening the box of decorations. "Okay, so what color scheme do you wanna do this year?" Lucas asked, looking at his mom.

"Hmm, I'm thinking red and gold. What do you think Riley?"

Riley quickly nodded her head. "Sounds perfect." she said.

"Great! Let's start with the lights first." Mrs. Friar said.

Lucas grabbed the white lights from the box and detangled them. He looked up at the tree and knew he wasn't going to reach the top. The tree was a few inches shorter than their ceiling, and even his dad needed to use a step ladder to put the decorations on the top of the tree.

You know what they say, go big or go home. And that's exactly what the Friar's did when they bought their tree.

"Riley, you're gonna have to sit on my shoulders so we can reach the top of the tree." Lucas said.

"Oh gosh, okay." Riley said as she set her mug down. Lucas knelt down on the floor and Riley hesitantly put one of her legs on his shoulder.

"Please don't drop me!" Riley said, as she shakily swung her other leg onto Lucas' other shoulder.

"Don't worry Riles, I've got you." said Lucas.

He slowly stood up and handed her the lights before holding onto the tops of her thighs. He slowly walked over to the Christmas tree and Riley began to wrap the lights around the tree.

Mrs. Friar smiled at how cute the young couple looked, and slipped away to her room to get her phone. She definitely wanted to capture the moment. Just as Lucas and Riley finished putting the lights onto the middle of the tree, Mrs. Friar came back into the living room.

"Here, I'll focus on decorating the bottom of the tree so Riley doesn't have to get down." She said.

She then grabbed two strands of gold garland from the box of decorations and handed them to Riley before finishing wrapping the lights around the bottom of the tree.

"Thanks." said Riley.

With the help of Lucas, Riley began to wrap the gold garland around the tree. Luckily for Lucas, Riley hardly weighed a thing, which made the whole process easier.

Mrs. Friar plugged in the lights, and Riley and Lucas gasped in awe. The lights weren't the standard ones; instead they constantly twinkled, making the tree appear like it was moving.

"Wow." Riley breathed.

Her eyes followed the flashing lights, and her excitement was bubbling. She continued draping the garland around the tree and made sure to make it look perfect.

"Done!" exclaimed Riley.

Lucas took a step back to make sure the garland looked even.

"It looks great, Riles!" exclaimed Lucas.

"Why thank you." said Riley with a smirk.

Mrs. Friar finished putting the garland on the bottom of the tree and stepped back to examine it.

"The tree is looking so beautiful! Thanks you too." Mrs. Friar exclaimed. Both Lucas and Riley grinned.

"Okay, now for the ornaments!" Mrs. Friar said. She placed the box onto the couch.

"I'll leave these to you two, decorate it however you like!" She said.

"We won't let you down." Riley said with excitement. Mrs. Friar smiled.

"I know you won't. Have fun!" And with that Mrs. Friar left the couple to finish the tree.

She wanted to leave the two to be alone. Plus, she wanted to sneak a picture of them when they weren't paying attention.

"Alright, let's do the round ones first." said Riley.

Lucas nodded and carefully bent down to grab some ornaments. He handed Riley a few and walked back over to the tree. Riley began placing the gold and red ornaments onto the tree, making sure that ornaments of the same color were not too close to one another.

With one arm securely holding onto one of Riley's thighs, Lucas started placing ornaments on the tree as well to help Riley out.

Riley was extremely focused on the task, and began to sing along to the music that was playing in the background without realizing it.

Lucas looked up at her and grinned. He loved to hear her sing, but she rarely did in front of him because she felt self-conscious doing so. She never believed him when he would tell her how beautiful she sounded.

He didn't want to say anything this time in case she stopped singing, so he just continued to add ornaments with a grin plastered on his face.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Friar stood by the kitchen, but was close enough to the couple to finally get a picture of them. She looked at the picture and smiled. Riley was focused on placing an ornament on a branch, and Lucas had looked up at her with a huge grin on his face.

It made her heart happy to see her son so in love. Every time Lucas was with Riley or he talked about her, she could see the love that shone in his eyes. It reminded her of how her husband looked at her. She smiled down at the picture she took and decided she would send it to Lucas later.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Riley finally finished decorating the middle and top of the tree, and Lucas walked over to the couch to set Riley down.

"Sorry, your shoulders probably hurt now." Riley said.

"Nah, you're as light as a feather." said Lucas. Riley smiled and began to place the ornaments onto the bottom half of the tree.

About ten minutes later, both of them had finally finished decorating the tree. The only thing missing was the star.

"Mom, do you want the honor of putting on the star?" Lucas called from the living room. Mrs. Friar walked in and gasped in awe at how great the tree looked.

"How beautiful! And I think you two should have the honor. But I'm definitely taking a picture!" said Mrs. Friar.

Riley smiled and motioned for Lucas to kneel down on the floor once more. Riley got back onto his shoulders and Lucas walked back towards the tree. Mrs. Friar handed Lucas the massive star from the box and Lucas handed it to Riley.

"Here we go!" said Riley. Lucas held onto Riley tightly as she stretched her arms to place the star at the top.

Mrs. Friar snapped another picture just as Riley placed the star onto the tree. Once the star was secure, Mrs. Friar plugged in the cord and the star shone brightly. The three of them stepped back and admired the finished Christmas tree.

"We did a pretty nice job, if I do say so myself." said Lucas.

Riley nodded her head. "Yeah we did. Go us!" Lucas held up his arm and they both high fived, laughing all the while.

"Okay you two, smile!" Mrs. Friar said. Riley placed her hands on top of Lucas' and they both smiled for the picture.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Mrs. Friar. Lucas set Riley down once more and they both took out their phones to take pictures of the tree.

"Thank you guys, the tree has never looked this good!"

"Aww thank you!" said Riley. Mrs. Friar hugged them both before heading towards the stairs.

"I'll leave you two alone now. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

Lucas chuckled. "Okay, mom." Mrs. Friar left the two alone and they both looked at each other with goofy grins.

"Your mom is the best." said Riley.

"I know." said Lucas with a smile. Suddenly, _"All I Want for Christmas is You"_ by Mariah Carey came on and Riley jumped up and down with excitement.

"YES! I love this song!" she exclaimed before singing along to the music, not caring that Lucas could hear her. Lucas laughed and sang along with her, and they both started to dance around the living room.

They couldn't stop laughing, especially since Lucas was singing off key on purpose.

"Come here." Lucas laughed as he picked Riley up and spun her around. Riley giggled and held onto Lucas' shoulders.

Lucas set her down and kept his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Riley wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck and brushed her nose against his. He smiled at her and rested his forehead against hers.

He looked into her eyes and sang to her.

" _I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Oh baby all I want for Christmas is youuuuu."_

Riley giggled at how badly off pitch Lucas sang the last note but she felt herself blush anyways. She felt her heart flutter at how romantic Lucas was being.

"You're such a dork." said Riley.

"But I'm _your_ dork." He said. Riley chuckled and titled her head up to kiss him.

Riley pulled away slightly and whispered "Yes you are."

Lucas smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. Riley let her hands roam through Lucas' soft hair and Lucas hummed.

They were both blushing like crazy, but neither of them wanted to pull away. Their kisses were slow and tender, and Lucas let his hands trail up and down Riley's back.

Riley shivered at his touch, and she deepened the kiss. Eventually, they both had to pull away to breathe. They were breathing heavily, and Riley smiled shyly at Lucas.

"Wow." Lucas breathed. Riley giggled.

"If we weren't in the middle of your living room, I would still be kissing you right now." said Riley. Lucas raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a devilish grin.

"I guess we'll continue that later then." Lucas said. Riley bit her lip and grinned.

"I guess so." Riley stepped out of Lucas's embrace to take her phone off the speaker. She then took Lucas' hand in hers and led him to the couch.

They both snuggled close to each other and Lucas turned on the TV to pull up Netflix. They decided to watch _Christmas with the Kranks_.

About 40 minutes into the movie, Lucas felt his phone vibrate and he checked to see who had texted him. He grinned when he saw that his mom had sent him the pictures she had taken of him and Riley earlier.

"Why are you smiling so big?" Riley asked as she looked over at Lucas. Lucas showed Riley the pictures, causing her to chuckle.

"Your mom is sneaky!" Riley laughed. They both looked at the pictures with huge grins on their faces.

"These are my favorite pictures of us, by far." Lucas said. He sent them to Riley and then set one of the pictures as his background.

"They're my favorite, too." said Riley before setting one of the pictures as her background as well. Riley examined the pictures, grinning at the fact that she hadn't even noticed that Lucas was staring at her when she was putting the ornaments on the tree. Riley was definitely going to treasure these pictures forever.

Lucas hadn't shown Riley what his mom texted him along with the pictures, and he wasn't going to. He re-read her text and felt his cheeks warm up.

 _Someone's in love ;)_

Lucas grinned and quickly set his phone down before Riley saw what his mom texted. _Was it that obvious?_ Lucas thought to himself. He wanted to tell Riley how he felt about her, but he also didn't want to rush things. He looked over at Riley who was chuckling at a funny scene in the movie and smiled.

He let his arm drop from her shoulders and she turned to look at him.

"Here, scoot over real quick." said Lucas.

Riley moved to the end of the couch and Lucas sat with his back against the other side of the couch. He motioned over to Riley to sit in between his legs, and Riley grinned as she snuggled up against Lucas' chest. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist, and Riley rested her head on his chest.

"Much better." Riley said. She looked up at Lucas and kissed the side of his jaw softly. Lucas smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"This has been one of the best days ever." Lucas said. Riley nodded.

"I couldn't agree more." said Riley. Lucas kissed Riley's forehead. _I love you Riley._ Lucas wished he could speak those words aloud, but he would have to wait a little longer. But he didn't mind.

His moment would be his moment.

Riley and Lucas continued to watch the movie, both content to be snuggled in each other's arms.


End file.
